


I Waited

by captainderp



Series: Gif Sets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture, also there isn't any sex, but damn you're gonna cry when dean tells cas--, i roleplayed an evil character, so here's a shot, tw: torture, wow i'm probably going to be too good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After spending thousands of years in the Cage, Adam is mysteriously freed, but he’s been driven mad from the mental torture of the two archangels trapped down there with him. Encouraged by his hallucinations of Lucifer, Adam sets off to find his two brothers — and take his revenge for being left behind."  Inspire by a post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was not mine, just expanding on a gifset found on tumblr. Because it won't let me link for some reason in these boxes, it'll be the first thing in the text.
> 
> *I didn't know so many of you would show up so fast. Um. I'm working on it, I promise.*
> 
> ALSO: TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ SOME OF THIS BUT ARE COMING BACk, MY PLANS HAVE CHANGED AN THERE IS NOW A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I AM SORRY THAT WAS NOT IN THE INITIAL WARNING.

[Inspiration](http://iputwordsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/43859812262/kikaisaigono-season-9-after-spending)

 

 

  
_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten._  
                                                     _David Ogden Stiers_

Castiel sat in the chair of the library, staring down at his hands.  He was waiting.  The sun would be up soon, leading to day.  His hunter would awake and he would join him for another day of their life long journey.  Sam would join them after a long run and he would sit down at the table, pour himself some coffee, and read the news.  Sometimes he would tell them about the other humans and the odd, fascinating things they did.  Castiel waited paitently for the sound of the sunrise, the change of the wind and how it carried birdsong.  He didn't know that the wind would hold something different that morning.  He decided it would be opportune for him to go and get fresh eggs for Dean to cook, so he stood and disappeared, reappearing in front of a grocery store.  He casually walked in, remembering what Dean had taught him about acting like a human.

Adam, meanwhile, was searching for salt and rope.  He had determined that he would capture every demon in existance in order to find his brothers.  The angels had abandoned him and he knew the underworld always kept tabs on the "famous Winchesters."  Lucifer fell in step behind him, humming "Stairway to Heaven."  Adam had learned to tune him out, prefering to think on his revenge.  Turning down the aisle, he glimsped a trenchcoat and shuttered.  They had been giving him flashbacks, bad memories of being Michael's play toy.  He passed the man in the coat and Lucifer whistled.

"Castiel is looking mighty fine these days."

"That's not Castiel." He whispered to the illusion in a terse voice.

The man turned at the mention of his name, eyebrows wrinkled.  His blue eyes landed on Adam and they widened in shock.  He disappeared, clutching the eggs.  He landed in the kitchen, Dean blinking wearily at him.  "Where you been?"

Cas took a moment and gathered himself, setting the eggs on the counter.  "I, um, I went to get eggs for breakfast."

"What's the matter?  You look like you've just seen a ghost."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.  He sighed and finally spoke, "It's nothing.  I thought I saw someone I knew a long time ago."

Dean shrugged and opened the eggs, cracking them and scrambling them up.  Sam walked in, pulling on his shirt and moving to the table.  Castiel looked over at him, "Are you going for a run this morning?"

He frowned, "Maybe later, why?"

"It's just, the weather will worsen later."

Sam started to stand, "Then I'll go now."

"No, it's bad out there."

He sat back down and opened his laptop.  "Okay, whatever."

Dean turned, "You sure you're okay, Cas?"

"Would either of you like fruit?  I forgot it this morning."

"Sure," Sam said.  Dean echoed his reply and Castiel disappeared, finding himself, once again at the grocery store.  He closed his eyes and searched the perimeter.  He could feel the pain, even from across the parking lot, of Adam.  It festered around his body, as if that was it's home.  He appeared in front of the long-lost boy and spoke.  "How are you here?"

Adam tried to remain calm, confused by the angel's sudden appearance.  Lucifer's voice interjected before he could reply.  "Castiel is close to Sam and Dean.  Maybe you could use him?  Just knock him out with the end of my blade.  I left it on Earth for you; this is why you hunted for it."  Steadily, he produced the blade and lunged at Castiel, bringing the hilt down on the unprepared angel's head.  He crumpled onto the asphalt.  Lucifer cooed into Adam's ear as he pulled the body into his trunk, "Good.  Now let's see if I've taught you anything."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend._   
_William Blake_

 

Castiel blinked awake.  How did Adam possess an angel blade?  That was all he could remember--asking himself that question as the boy hurdled towards him.  It all went black, something he didn't experience very often.  He looked around at the empty room.  He seemed to be in some sort of abandoned warehouse.  To him, it seemed, the humans never ran out of those.  His arms were tied behind his back, the cuffs inscribed with two simple symbols, meant to contain him.  His ankles were chained in a similar fashion, restricting his movement.  The door opened and Adam walked in, pushing a cart.

"I spent a very long time with your brothers and you've spent a very long time with mine.  Did Sam and Dean ever teach you anything?"  He rolled up the sleeves on his black shirt, pulling them above his elbows as he surveyed the angel before him.  Lucifer was perched on a chair, staring at the both of them as he stayed quiet.  This was not a time for torture, at least not torturing Adam.

"Where did you get that blade?"

"One track mind, Castiel.  You should watch out."  He walked around the cart, straightening things on it.  "Lucifer left it here on Earth.  It belonged to Gabriel, if he told me correctly.  It was in a grave with his old vessel, stuffed in the jacket.  We shared a lot of things down there.  Secrets don't exist when you spend centuries together."  He took hold of the blade and seemed to admire it in the light.  He put it against Castiel's neck.  "Now, tell me where the Winchesters are and I'll make sure your death is quick."

"I don't know."  He looked at the boy and then cast his eyes down.

"Wrong answer."  Adam sliced open the angel's shirt, leaving a long, thin cut across his upper abdomen.  "I have more patience than you, and you were created to wait.  I was bred out of pain and if I don't get my answer then you will know that pain!"  He brought the knife down in a sudden movement, planting it into Castiel's leg.  "You don't get it, do you, angel?  I am worse than anything you've ever seen because I have nothing to lose!  I am not afraid because nothing will ever be worse than what I've already experienced.  Hell will be fun for a man like me--for a monster carved by Lucifer himself."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as the pain shot through every nerve in his vessel's body, flooding his grace with hurt.  He couldn't have described the way an angel blade hurt.  It burned cold and froze with heat.  It cut and bruised while healing, just so it could do it again.  The blades were made to kill, maim, and torture.  They were God's deadliest weapons and now a psychopath had one.

Adam stepped back over to the cart and picked up a shaving razor.  He made his way behind Castiel, his hand grasping the angel's head, the other placing a knife on his skin.  "This is really simple Castiel.  I just need a location.  I know they're in this town, because you are.  I will tear it up to find them.  Don't think I won't kill everyone here until they come out to play."  He put the knife on Castiel's cheek, slowly sliding it down to his jaw.  "I will tear you apart until they come to find you."  He stooped to put his head next to Castiel's ear.  "Why don't you just call them down here?  We can get this over with.  I just want to let them know I'm alive, let them know I'm _safe._ "

"I can't let you hurt them."  He cast his eyes forward, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

Lucifer stood and walked over to the table, fingering the tools.  "You're doing wonderful, really, but I don't think you've put him in enough pain."  He appeared behind Adam, who had straightened, and put his hand on his shoulder.  "He needs to know you're serious.  Let him have a taste of your Hell."

"Shut up."  Adam brushed him away like smoke, the illusion disappearing and reappearing on the chair.

"I tried."  He rolled his eyes and started drumming an 80s rock song.

"I didn't say anything--"

"Not you, Castiel."

That's when he realized.  Adam was far worse than Sam had ever been.  Without a soul, Sam hadn't had to deal with emotions, but now that Adam was out, soul and all, he had delusions and pain to deal with, right out of Hell.  There was no one there for him.  Sam, at the very least, had Dean and Cas.  But the only people who had ever shown Adam any care or love had betrayed him, left him rotting in a place they knew was horrible.  Sam had experienced that pain and yet he had let Adam rot.  Dean even had the opportunity to rescue Adam but he didn't.  He left him.

 Adam shoved the knife into the angel's stomach, turning it as he spoke.  "I fell into that cage not too far from here, you know.  I thought it'd be a good idea to make a new start, begin the search, close to where it all began.  This is where it will end for your little 'team free will.'  Tell me where they are, Castiel."  The angel let out a whimper of pain and Adam smiled, chuckling under his breath.  "Not so tough now, are you, angel?"  He left the knife in, wiping his hands on Castiel's trenchcoat and then digging in the pocket until he found a phone.  "Not sure why I didn't think of this earlier..."  He moved to the steps, finding Dean's number as the only one listed or called.  "You really need to get some more friends, Cas."

He had completely forgotten he had the phone--a safety precaution Dean had given him in case Castiel couldn't use his angel powers to poof in or out of somewhere.  He closed his eyes and waited to hear the words he didn't want to.

Dean was sitting at the table in the batcave, eating his eggs and talking to Sam about any cases they could possibly take, then he said, "Hey, where's Cas?"

"We did tell him that when he went to the grocery, he had to pay for things.  Maybe he got stuck in the line?"

He took another bite and then nodded.  Before he could continue the conversation, though, his phone rang and a lump formed in his throat as he saw the name.  "It's Cas."  flipped the phone open and Sam leaned in.  "Hey, Cas, what's up?"

"Dean.  It's been a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By my calculations (3min=1wk/1:466.6/1023 Earth days in the cage) Adam was down there for a minimum of 1307.9 years. Yup. Don't cry all at once.

_Your memory is a monster; you forget - it doesn't. It simply files things away._

_It keeps things for you, or hides things from you -_

_and summons them to your recall with a will of its own._

  
_You think you have a memory; but it has you!”_  
_John Irving, A Prayer for Owen Meany_  


"Who is this?"  Dean's breath caught in his throat.

"Your brother.  Has it really been so long?"

"Adam?"  
  
"Fresh out of the cage."

"Where's Castiel?"

"He's safe here with me.  Well, by safe I mean dying, but that's not really the point."

"Let him go."

"Come and get him, Dean.  521 Sharpe St.  We're waiting."  Adam hung up and left the room, returning with a table in tow.  He had been preparing.  Even if they'd been hundred miles of way, he would have dragged them here with every bit of his will.  They would die here.  He wiped his hands off as he set the table a few feet away from Castiel's chair--far enough that they wouldn't be able to reach one another but close enough.  Castiel stayed quiet, gritting his teeth as he waited for the hunters to walk into a trap.

Lucifer stood and walked over to the table, admiring it.  "Your magic won't be very strong, but I think it'll be enough to get you through.  If you need help, just ask.  I know a few things."  He laughed and disappeared, reappearing in the window sill, sipping a martini and reading a book.  "Try to keep it quiet, if you would."

Adam brushed his voice away and sat down on the table, waiting.  It didn't take long for Dean and Sam to burst in.  Their guns raised, they pointed them at Adam.  "Let him go," Dean growled.

Yawning, Adam flicked his wrist, wrenching their weapons from their fingers and throwing them across the room.  They both gawked.  "Demon?"  Dean asked, pulling out Ruby's knife.

"You know how demons are born, right?  Hundreds of years of torture... Well I wouldn't be surprised if Sam wasn't halfway there because my humanity showed itself the door by year two hundred.  I have been more than gone for far too long.  I wasn't under a torturer's blade, I was under Michael and Lucifer's.  They took all of their anger out on me.  Because I was the only one there!  There were _years_ where they would team up on me after Sam was gone.  Every sin committed under Lucifer's name was shown with a cut on my skin and I was flayed in his name.  Every child lost to God was a bruise and I sat for months without feeling anything but pain."  He took a deep breath and raised his hand, throwing the demon knife from Dean's hand.  He then threw the boys against the wall, and, drawing his gun, he continued.  "Sam, please come sit on this table."  He hopped off of it and pointed his gun Dean.  "Do it, or Dean dies right here and right now."

Sam stood slowly and made his way to the table, hands raised.  He sat down and Adam fired the gun, hitting Dean in the stomach.  Sam lunged for him but he was ready.  Sam flew back onto the table, the leather straps beneath it coming up to wrap around his body.  Adam smiled.  "Don't understimate a man who has had a thousand years to plan his revenge."  He walked over to Castiel and slowly pulled the shaving razor from his stomach.  "I thought a lot about this while I was down there.  You know, I thought that Michael would protect me.  I thought we were friends, him and I.  I had agreed to become his vessel but he turned on me.  There was so much frustration and pent up anger that when he couldn't get to Lucifer he got me."  Adam walked over to Sam and grabbed his wrist, jerking it upright.

"Adam, don't do this, please."  Dean coughed, blood dripping from his lips as he tried to move towards Castiel, who was drifting in and out of conciousness.  His voice was a whisper, "Cas, stay with me, you have to."

Without a care as to what Dean was saying, Adam made a shallow gash on Sam's wrist, running his finger over it as he watched Dean struggle to his feet and then fall again.  He pulled himself onto the table, straddling Sam's stomach.  He smiled as he slashed at Sam's face, leaving a gash on his cheeks.  He struck again, on his nose, again, on his jaw, again on his chest, again on his forehead.  He stopped and took a deep breath, watching the blood pour down Sam's face.  He got down and walked over to Dean.  "Brother.  It's good to see you're happy and well." He reared back and kicked him in the stomach.  "I've really missed your company, what little of it I had."  He kicked him again.

Dean coughed, "You're not my brother."

Adam laughed and looked down at his blood stained hands.  "You might be right.  But that's fine, I'd hate to kill family."  He turned and pocketed the shaving razor, pulling the angel blade from Castiel's leg.  "Dean, you have to understand that the best way to hurt you is by hurting those you love.  Because I thought about it, and Michael ranted about it all the time, how you are so willing to give yourself up because you don't feel like you deserve to live.  You'll fight until your last breath to save those you love and when you can't, it's the worst pain you'll ever feel."  He examined the blade in the dim light.

"Don't, please.  Anything, just don't kill them."

Lucifer appeared next to Dean.  "Remember Adam, they left you down there.  They DESERVE this."  He patted Dean's shoulder and waited.

"I know, I know!  Just let me handle this on my own."

Sam opened his eyes and took a short breath.  "You see him," he coughed, "Don't you?"

Adam whirled to face him, "So what if I do?"

"He's not real."  
  
"I determine what's real in my world, not you."  Adam walked around Castiel's chair, placing the point of the angel blade against his chest.  He bent down, "I've always wondered what it would be like to kill one of you bastards."

Dean stood up and lunged for Adam, despite their distance.  Perturbed, Adam flicked him against the wall again.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sinking the blade into the angel's chest.  Light burst forth from Castiel as his mouth and eyes opened.  He let out a screech, breaking the windows.  Adam stood behind him, holding on to the blade as wings flashed and their image burned itself into his arms and chest.  Gritting his teeth, he stood and looked down at his charred skin.  "War wounds, right?"  He laughed and wiped the blood off of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys sorry about that. It's only going to get worse from here. Turn back now or forever know I told you so.  
> *There have also been some edits in this chapter. SAM ISNT DEAD
> 
> (yet)
> 
> IM SORRY I MADE THIS SO MUCH WORSE THAN THE GIFSET  
> OOPS

 

 

 

  
_When the sun has set, no candle can replace it._   
_― George R.R. Martin_

 

Dean let out a yell and crawled over to Cas, pulling himself up and cradling his angel's head as he wept.  "No, Cas, I need you.  You can't do this to me.  I love you.  I need you.  You can't be gone.  You'll just come back... I know you will."

Adam walked over to Sam and patted his chest wound, laying his elbow on it and then putting his chin in his palm.  "Beautiful thing, isn't it.  Young love, am I right?"

Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  "What did they do to you?"

"That short time you were there... Yeah, imagine that for a thousand straight years.  Not to mention they started to get creative after a while."  He bent down to Sam's ear and whispered, "I'm going to crucify your brother.  I've really been thinking about it and I like the metaphor behind it.  See, once they got creative, so did I."  Sam didn't respond.

Dean pulled himself up and gulped in air.  "You bastard.  I will never stop hunting you.  I don't care where you try to hide, I--"

Adam straightened and put his hand up, "What gave you the notion I would let you go?"

He stopped and pressed his hand against his stomach.  "I--"

"Don't try to figure me out Dean.  You won't.  Your fourty years in Hell are a vacation for me.  I am as much a demon as Lucifer now.  I'm there, but I'm still not quite _there_."  He took the razor out again and flicked it open, putting it against Sam's neck.  "So, Dean, you get to choose, cut the neck or the thigh?"

Dean spit blood at him, "Neither."  He tried to straighten, but failed, having to clutch the chair.

"Alright, I'll go with something else, then."  He smiled politely at Dean and stalked to the table and set the razor down, picking up the pliers.

Dean let out another yell, finally getting up the strength to move towards his brother.  "No!"

Adam stopped, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him to the wall.  He threw him down and went back over to the table.  "Because you won't choose a nice, quick death for your brother, I thought I'd torture him some."  He grabbed the wrist he hadn't sliced and turned it, palm facing down.  He gripped Sam's fingernail with the pliers and pulled with a yank.  Sam's back arched in pain and he bit his lip so hard it burst.  He turned his head, not wanting Dean to see his pain.  Dean coughed up more blood, sobbing as he pleaded with Adam in a soft voice.

"Please just let him go.  Don't, please don't.  Kill me.  Please just kill me."

Adam pulled out another one, running his finger over the smooth skin it left underneath.  "It's so odd how something so small causes such pain."  He pulled another.  "I would start pulling teeth, but Dean looks like he might just burst.  How about I let you watch me torture him some?  Sound like a deal?  Alright."  He moved away from Sam and put his pliers on the table.  He grabbed picked up two hammers and a nail, stalking over to Dean.

"Dean..."  He pulled his brother up with one hand, using his powers to help.  "You've lost a lot."  He balanced the nailed on his palm and struck it--again, and again, until it was secure.  "Now you're here with me."  He did the same with the other hand and surveyed his work.  "You look like you belong up there.  You know what's wonderful about this type of death?  It's slow and it's supposed to be painful.  I like that about it.  Gives me time to talk with you."  He smiled at Dean and laughed a little, patting his face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the "PLEASE CONSIDER NOT READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT HAVE A STRONG STOMACH" warning. I spent a lot of time writing torture and it's about to get bloody. I swear I'm not a psychopath. I'm sorry this is like the most painful fic ever. It's about to get horrible.

_It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone._

_John Steinbeck, The Winter of Our Discontent_

_  
_Sam turned to look at his brother and their eyes met for a moment.  "I'm sorry" they both mouthed to one another.

"Brotherly love."  Adam grabbed his razor and stuck it into Dean's thigh.  "Wish I knew the feeling."  He pulled up on it, Dean letting out a muffled grunt.  He took the razor out and moved back to Sam.  He jumped back onto the table, stradling Sam's legs.  He began hacking away at his stomach, slice by short, thin slice.  Sam gripped his arm, the cut on his wrist breaking open.  "Shh, Sam, just let it happen."  He continued, a large grin spreading across his face as his strokes became more energetic, each one hitting a new part of his chest.  Sam gasped, crying out with each hit, trying to hold in the pain.  He didn't turn away from Dean or close his eyes.  He stared at him, stared at him with tear filled eyes and pain in every part of them.  He pushed out his last few words and his last breath as he looked at his brother.

"Goodbye, Dean."

Adam stopped at those words and looked down at his blood stained hands.  He got down slowly and moved over to Dean, whose head hung low, with his chin to his chest.  He was crying quietly, trying to pull himself up with the last strength in his arms.  Adam put his hand on his chin and made him look into his eyes.  "Don't worry, we're not done yet."  He took the razor and cut open Dean's shirt, pulling it apart to expose his chest.  Slowly, he made one cut, and another, and another, and another, until the cuts formed two x's on his chest.  "Those are for Castiel and Sam.  I thought I'd give you a constant reminder of that loss."

Dean spit at him, "Bastard."

Wiping his face, he stabbed the blade into Dean's shoulder, watching his arm convulse.  "Don't call me names, Dean, it's not nice."  He pulled the razor out and put it against his chin, slowly pulling it down, parting the skin.  He then ran his finger along the cut, watching as Dean winced away from him.  "I don't want to kill you, but all good things come to an end, don't they?  You're the reason I was still down there, aren't you?"  He wiped at the x's on his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Yes.  I got Sam's soul out, not you."

He shoved the razor into Dean's stomach, turning is slowly.  He leaned in closely as he pulled up, "Sleep well, Dean, I'll see you in Hell."


End file.
